It is known to provide floors raised above a sub-floor comprising boards assembled on a framework comprising joists or battens, with the boards connected to the joists by means of coupling members. Typically, the sub-floors will be concrete. The boards are often made from wood or wood based composite materials, although other materials may be used. The joists are often mounted on height and slope adjustable pedestal supports, (also known as pedestal jacks) particularly where the sub-floor is sloping, to ensure that the raised floor is substantially horizontal. An example of an adjustable pedestal jack is shown in international patent application No PCT/AU2006/001613.
When such raised floors are mounted on pedestal jacks, a mounting component is typically provided for mounting the joist the top of such pedestal support. That mounting typically comprises a plate defining two opposed upstanding walls which are spaced apart at a distance equal to the expected width of the joist. The joist is typically secured to the mounting by nails extending through apertures in the walls into the joist.
However, there are a number of problems in using such mountings. The first problem is that the mounting is sized to suit the width of the joist. Therefore if the joist is oversized in width, the joist will not fit securely between the two walls of the mounting.
Secondly, even if the width of the joist does match the gap defined between the walls of the mounting, the joists tend to be quite long and are supported by numerous pedestals each carrying their own support. The supports have to be correctly aligned in order to receive the joist, and it is very time consuming to align the supports sufficiently to fit the joists.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is solely for the purpose of providing a context for the present invention. It is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present invention as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.